Saints
Immortality: Saints are immortal. The only way for a saint to die is to be destroyed in magical or physical combat. Because they serve and are connected to Estelar or True Gods, they are often returned to life from their benefactor if they die. Teleport: All Saints possess the innate ability to instantly teleport to any point on the plane of their deity. They can do this at will and without any chance of error. Once they arrive to another plane, they are forced to adhere to mundane or magical travel means. Comprehend Languages: All Saints understand and can speak any language. It is assumed that this includes written and spoken languages as well as other, more unusual, forms of communication like the light and color based dialect of the will o' wisps. Magic Resistance: Saints are 15% resistant to mortal magics, and 10% resistant to the spells of other Saints. Saving Throws: All Saints are assumed to automatically have advantage on any saving throw. Planar Travel: Saints can travel between the various planes of existence at will. If a Saint travels between the planes, other deities or beings of equal or higher ranks can feel them travel and become aware that the Saint is on the move. Communication: Saints'' can speak directly and secretly to any being who prays to them, invokes their favor or worships their benefactor god. This can occur across any void and through any physical or mystical barrier. This power transcends the bounds of space and planes, but not (as a rule) time. Note from above: Speaking to another gods, Saint's or Patron's worshippers or one who has dominion over the mortal souls allows the 3rd party to listen in at will. ''Avatars: Saints can employ up to a single avatar at a time, moving them between planes at will. If it is destroyed, it requires three months to make another. An avatar is simply a manifestation of the Saint's power upon the the Plane of their choice. This manifestation is not nearly as powerful as the Saint themself, and is merely a projection of the Saint's power. The avatar embodies just a small portion of the Saint's power. The Saints Avatars are affected by the restrictions which apply to normal characters. Currently Avatars are disallowed during the God's Peace. Granted Abilities: A Saint can grant any power or spell of up to 9th level to his or her priests. It is through this ability that Saints give priests and/or divine casters their magical powers. ''List of Saints 'Player Note:' ''Saints are the embodiment of a specific aspect of their god. They all have reached sanctity and have been rewarded with a minor divinity drawing power off their God, not unlike a true cleric. Not all Saint's have a Divine Spark however, nor recognize parishioners or bless them with arcane or divine powers. Many Saints simply serve and that is enough. A few do have a small divine spark and take a vested interest in the mortals of the world. Others, have amassed power on their own and may choose a mortal to Patron arcane gifts to in exchange for...something. Mortals however, may worship one Saint or give prayers to many in a time of need. '' ''Below is the list of Saints and which Deity they serve. '' 'IUNA' *Saint Atia Rozos of the Promise ~ Hope and Vitality *Saint Irrina, the Radiant ~ Healing and Illumination *Saint Ohdinn of the Sight ~ Prophecy and Victory *Saint Naraka Yama, the Breathless ~ Preservation and the Dead 'PUG' *Saint Vettra Inisfree of the Depths ~ Sea and Voyagers *Saint Gavreus, the Insurgent ~ Storms and Rebellion *Saint Bodi and Saint Katla Vittirn the Wreathed Twins, Life and Growth (Bodi) and Seasons and Weather (Katla) 'Xengarath' * Saint Aeris Volante, Aegis of Order ~ Protection and Courage * Saint Favian Everfinder of Hartsholme ~ Wisdom and Hearth * Saint Rosulia Al-Araquis ~ Curiosity, Alchemy and Invention 'Enoch' * Saint Isolde Delacroix, the Blight ~ Destruction and Rot * Saint Marleth of the Bloodsong ~ Lust and Corruption * Saint Lytta Kali the Maiden of Insanity ~ Forbidden Knowledge and Entropy 'Logan Sunstrider' * Saint Adler Rith, Master of Scales ~ Justice and Duty * Saint Josselyn Tisette, the Aurora ~ Dawn and Rebirth * Saint Thraingaar Ironmug, Fedalus of the Morning ~ Honor and Loyalty 'Kuro' * Saint Nimh of Whispers ~ Night and Silence * Saint Raziel, Heaven's Secret Keeper ~ Secrets and Deliverance * Saint Rouxe Rydna ~ Intrigue and Deception 'Ivicaar Avrii' * Saint Ashrynn, the Benevolent ~ Love and Compassion * Saint Estyn Renalee the Jubilant ~ Joy and Liberty * Saint Nubris Vixrath, the Scrivner ~ History and Knowledge 'Viethiel Vandrian' * Saint Iefyr Iandithas, the Daydreamer ~ Inspiration and Illusion * Saint Selene Amlath'Hanna, the Shrewd ~ Cleverness and Chance 'Jazzaek Anvilheart' * Saint Britte Frostbrew of the Pint ~ Glory and Resolve * Saint Surrell Tharkun of the Forge ~ Artifice and Smithing 'Daerith Ri' * Saint Iram Willowynd ~ Wilds and Elements * Saint Morana Dea, Maiden of the Solstice ~ Cold and Winter * Saint Nereus of the Fathoms ~ Currents and Sorrow 'Valin Locke' * Saint Lothe Krakhammr, the Zealous ~ Conquest and Strength * Saint Khron Amendiel, Apostate of Light ~ Hatred and Tyranny 'Ghaji Seramithra' * Saint Zerricus Zhul, the Stoic ~ Fate and Dusk * Saint Varog ~ Transcendence and Isolation 'Isrenthelian' * Saint Qinsyn of the Night ~ Darkness and Chaos * Saint Jyestha Paskel, Lady of Calamity ~ Misfortune and Spite 'Rizian Thelanaius' * Saint Alia of the Knife ~ Assassins and Vengeance * Saint Xeverin Serverius, the Numinous ~ Mysticism (Occult) and Fire 'Zytir Runeus' * Saint Varlufur of the Fang ~ Curses and Savagery * Saint Tysus, the Malignant ~ Deception and Defilement 'Kaemoloth''' * Saint Krophion Krel, the Pestilence ~ Plague, Disease and Poison * Saint Qysis Ungarrat, Master of Dust ~ Corruption and Undead